


Summer storms

by 5hines_writes



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, SHINee - Freeform, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hines_writes/pseuds/5hines_writes
Summary: The rain is pouring down heavily after a warm summer day. Kibum and Jonghyun have to pull over because it's raining too much to drive. Key is planning on waiting it out, but Jonghyun has other plans.





	Summer storms

It was pouring down rain, the car’s wipers were rapidly moving across the windshield but there was simply too much rain to see much farther than a few meters. Key was driving at a very slow pace in fear of something popping up out of the rain. But the truth was it was pouring down so badly, anyone who could stay inside, was inside. Key was also scared some car would come up behind them and not see them through the thick rain and hit them. He had every possible light on to be visible, he even had all four blinkers on just to be sure. If that wasn’t difficult enough, the accompanying thunderstorm made everything worse. The lightning was blinding and seemed to reflect in every water droplet, restricting his view even further. The thunders were loud and together with the rain hitting the car’s roof and windows, it was a dull deafening sound that even the radio couldn’t top. 

“Pull over,” Jonghyun said. Key assumed that Jonghyun deemed it too dangerous to drive and did what he asked. When Jonghyun reached for the door handle however, Key stopped him.

“What are you doing?” he asked. Jonghyun’s hand hung in the air, hovering over the handle. 

“Stepping outside?” Jonghyun replied. There was a field right beside the road. It had big pools of water and every strand of grass was strewn with hundreds of droplets as they dripped down to the ground.

“Why?” Key asked confused. They might as well wait in the car until the rain stopped. No reason for them to get wet.

  
“I want to feel the rain,” Jonghyun replied, smiling while he opened the door and stepped out. He looked up, enjoying the drops falling on his skin. Before too long they started dripping down his face and soaking through his shirt. He did not bring a jacket because it had been nice weather all day. It was one of those unexpected summer storms that surprised you after a hot day in the sun. 

He walked over to the driver’s side and knocked on the window.

“Come join me!” Jonghyun let out, wet strands of hair clinging onto his face while his shirt and jeans darkened the more water they soaked up. 

“No!” Key said. Jonghyun gave him a judging look.

“Oh, come on! Fifteen minutes ago you were complaining about it being too hot! The water is nice and cooling, get out here!” Jonghyun said, yelling a bit because Key wouldn’t open the window for obvious reasons. He saw Key thinking about it so Jonghyun took his chance, opened the car door and pulled Key out. Key let out a gasp as the cool drops hit his face and neck.

“Seriously?” Key asked. To be fair it was very effective in cooling him down, but he didn’t want to let Jonghyun win. 

  
“Just relax and enjoy! Come on,” Jonghyun said, he took Key’s hand and pulled him off the side of the road and into the field. Key was glad he was not wearing his new sneakers. Jonghyun seemed to care less about puddles and walked right through them, Key could feel the water seep through his shoes in seconds and soak his socks. But Jonghyun had a big smile on his face so he wilfully let himself be dragged into the field. Once you’re soaked, one or two drops more wouldn’t matter and at least he was avoiding the bigger pools of water. Key was starting to wonder where Jonghyun was heading when he suddenly let himself drop to the ground, pulling Key along. Key let out a loud yelp in surprise. Jonghyun let out a laugh at Key’s antics.

“Don’t you just love it, nature’s freedom. Feeling all the drops rain down on you, looking up at the sky and seeing all those drops pour down. Rain is a gentle force of nature,” Jonghyun said, pulling Key beside him. 

“We’re going to get hit by lightning,” Key commented, a far-away thunder adding to his comment. He was amused by Jonghyun’s sudden outburst of his love for nature.

“There are no trees nearby, I think we’re good,” Jonghyun told Key, not letting him temper his enthusiasm. “Besides, kissing in the rain is supposed to be romantic.”

“I’ve told you to stop watching The Notebook,” Key smiled. 

“Well, you don’t know until you’ve tried,” Jonghyun tried. Key gave in and turned his head towards Jonghyun. Jonghyun pulled Key close and kissed him. Jonghyun put all effort in it, just to get Key to give in. He licked where he knew Key liked it, bit his lips every so softly and made sure he ran his hands down Key’s back just the way he liked it.

“And?” Jonghyun asked when he leaned away. Key sighed, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Fine, I guess there’s something to it,” key carefully admitted. But that was enough for Jonghyun. He pulled Key closer to him and spent the next few minutes laughing with him in the rain, enjoying the fresh water cooling down their bodies and their surroundings. Enjoying the view of the rain, the calming sound it made. Key’s frown had long been turned into a smile and enjoyed it as much as Jonghyun did.

Only when the sun started peeking through the clouds again, low at the horizon and the rain slowed down to a soft drizzle, they stood up again. Jonghyun pulled Key out of the field again, behind him. Once at the car they tried to squeeze as much water from their hair and clothes and Jonghyun took off his shoes and socks too. Key got the towels they brought for the beach in the morning and covered their seats and used the third one to wrap around themselves. They didn’t have a fourth towel so they had to share. They stood close together in the towel. After a few minutes Key deemed it was about time they got going again and they both got into the car. He left the third towel for Jonghyun because Key knew he gets cold easily. He turned the heat to maximum and drove the twenty minutes back home.

Once inside they made a race for the bathroom and both pulled on some cosy pyjamas. They laughed while drying each others hair with the blow-dryer and trying to mess it up as much as they possibly could. Key started up Netflix on tv, while Jonghyun heated up some soup. When it was warm he joined Key on the couch, cuddled close together, heating up with their cup of soup and relaxing with their favourite show. 


End file.
